Kiristan
|connectedresources = }} How Kiristan Came to Be In the dawn of the American Civil War, Confederate General Robert E. Lee knew he had no chance at exceeding through the unions barricades around Kentucky. They decided to confuse the yankees and pretend that a rebellion had started around Mobile Alabama, Knowing that the yankees couldn't cross down and see for themselves. They wanted the yankees to think that Kiristan was rebelling and forming a fifth country in the North America Continent. Near the end of the civil war, The Yankees saw the burnt buildings around mobile and thought that it had to be true, The Yankees had in fact been fooled, these buildings were burnt by confederates to make it look like Kiristan really did rebel. Their really was a Kiristan! The yankees never did invade Kiristan fearing it could be bigger than South Alabama. Around May 11, 1866 Kiristan signed a Declaration of Indepence from North America. Obviously no other nation heard about Kiristan and it was lost in the United States archives. All this time Kiristan was considered a part of the United States. Until now.... The Global War of April 2009 Around Late April 2009, The Nation of Kiristan was preparing for War. A Global debate had risen between many World Powers. This war, later known as the Karma War, was the largest war known in the History of Planent Bob up to that point in time. Casualties rose over 2 Billion. Kiristan Accounted for over 250,000 of these Casualties as Kiristan declared war on over 4 nations and was declared on by 6. Kiristan was later hit by a nuclear weapon. In this time the Leader of Kiristan announce that the Government of the Zenith Alliance, Who Kiristan was Apart of, had declared a peace Agreement. The Karma War was over! Zenith was at war with Umbrella, Argent, Internet Superheroes, Republic of Allied Defenses, and Poison Clan. After the war, Rotavele, Monarch of Kiristan, received 4 medals. These medals are stated as: The Iron Cross, The Karma Ribbon, The Zenith War Medal, and The "Nuked" Medal. The Discoverance of the Multicolored World On June 6, 2009, Monarch Rotavele announced the Withdrawal of the Zenith Alliance. Rotavele left Zenith due to the interests of exploring new Alliances. Rotavele finally entered Kiristan into the Mulicolored World of the Multicolored Cross-X Alliance. Rotavele was accepted into the MCXA on June the 7th and was invited to join the Diplomatic Corps. Rotavele glady accepted the Invitation and became the Diplomat of 6 Blue alliances: New Polar Order, Nueva Vida, the Sweet Oblivion, World Task Force, 1 Touch Football, and the Foreign Division. The Mulicolored Purchase After the Global Conflict known as the Karma War, The Nation of Kiristan had lost a lot in its fight. These losses include but are not limited to over 400 miles of land. The Mulicolored land purchase took place around 6/09 to 6/12. It was purchasing of over 300 miles of land from Natives to the North of the Continental North America. The land purchases were documented as Private Purchases by the Kiristani Government. The Imperial Breakdown As a member of MCXA, Kiristan Grew a bit and prospered. Later on when Rotavele's best friend, Skippy, was going off to make his own alliance. Rotavele was wanting to follow his Great Friend and join forces once again. It was their the Rotavele announced his leaving of the MCXA and went off to join the Outback Australian Leader, Skippy. Rotavele became the 4th Nation to join The Imperial Order a Russian Alliance that consisted of 4 nations who will later grow and prosper. They await more nations to join the Alliance and prosper as well. Long live the TIO! Rotavele vs Non Grata 2012 Rotavele vs Non Grata 2012 was a political war on the Cybernations OWF forums which Rotavele posted many things going against the current status quo of Non Grata. Rotavele is currently a person hated by King Xander of Non Grata and many of its allies. She is a player who is a political idol of the current Anti-NG front in Cybernations. Rotavele still continues to go against Non Grata citing their low slot efficiency. Her stance is that Non Grata hurts people and cuts them down emotionally for no reason except to do it. Rotavele continues to run her campaign against Non Grata. As the trolling and flaming on the forums came to a slow point, Rotavele set out to found her own allianced name Sovrana. Related Announcements *May 18, 2012 - *May 28, 2012 - *May 31, 2012 - Rotavele vs OWF On June 11, 2012 Rotavele announced her leaving of the game. The first strike of Rotavele vs OWF Rotavele had released the logs of her spying with Dave93 in CSN, Which would cause the MK-CSN War. Her official reasons for leaving were due to her Forums Account being repeatedly hacked into, Her game nation being hacked into, and Her IP being subject to DDoS attacks. The Leaving After it was made, Rotavele became Cybernations Official Target. She was compared to other players who had been the target of attacks. The topic was raided by trolling quickly. These trolls cited Rotavele's past how she was an "Alliance Hopper", a "Failure", and an overall "Bad Player". Insults peaked in 300 responses. Rotavele addressed responses, and also addressed that some of her closest friends were some of the ones behind the attacks. No post supported Rotavele or even offered her a friendly leaving. Every reply had a message of hate towards Rotavele. Rotavele's own alliance Bal Masque heavily commented on her and told her how "The Game would be better without her". Rotavele packed her bags and didn't appear for two days, until she announced she would be returning to "Unfinished Business". The Return After being betrayed by her most closest friends, and her own alliance. Rotavele returned to the game of Cybernations. She was on the ZI list of CSN for spying, which was expected. She continued to search for a new home to call her alliance. She went to her former alliance, The Legion, rejected Rotavele for being a political target of the world. Ragnarok Rejected Rotavele on the same front. Soon Rotavele was approached by Kaskus and invited to join the alliance. Rotavele accepted. The war was not over however, Rotavele was the subject to several trolling raids. Rotavele would post a reply to a thread, and a number of people would reply to her post with harsh comments. People would troll Rotavele, then call her an "attention whore" for people replying to her posts. Rotavele was in a political hell. However, she stood strong. Soon after, Rotavele's political hell soon came to an end. Players who had always hated Rotavele before she even left the game came to her aid. Some of her worst enemies became defense for Rotavele. These players would cite how Rotavele had "been through a lot". Rotavele remained stumped to how she got to this level. Suddenly her world was upside down. She left due to personal attacks and suddenly her friends were stabbing at her, while her worse enemies were stabbing back. It was as if she was looking through a mirror of confusion. The Final Blow to Rotavele It would not be long however until Rotavele became a target of harassment as well. 4 of the main trolls would follow Rotavele into threads and constantly make negative comments on her posting, her nation, and just generally everything! These 4 trolls continued to pick Rotavele piece by piece until Rotavele began to receive warnings from the Moderation for her posts. These 4 had began to report Rotavele. People began to support Rotavele against these trolls. Players such as bob sanders2 began to respond for Rotavele and tell the 4 to "Leave her alone, Shes just a player, and the comments made shouldnt be made". Rotavele eventually began becoming a target on the IRC. ReytheGreat began to use Rotavele's whois to find what channels she was in. Spock and Rey would enter the channel complaining of Rotavele and get her banned. They would eventually ban her from several channels. Rotavele was done with these "trolls" she began to report them on the forums. However, she noticed soon after her reports, one of the trolls would report her for "Using Moderation as a Weapon". Rotavele once again became a target. Soon after, the trolls asked their friend (Who was on the Moderation Team) to "Handle" the reports. Rotavele was banned from Cybernations with the reason of "Moderation as a Weapon" on her account. Instantly after the attacks, Rotavele was approached by all 4 trolls and the mod on IRC. They insulted her and begged for Ops to the channel. After harassing several of the Operators in the channel, all 4 would be banned. However the mod remained. Instantly after his ban, he came back to the channel using a script and changing his IP. An IRC Cop was eventually called in to take care of the situation. The IRC Cop gave the channel ops his real host mask and banned the moderator. Rotavele remarks that she had never met these trolls before she announced she was leaving, and simply was a target of 4 players who were bored and looking for someone to pick on. Controvery This is the third time in history Moderation Abuse has been suspected. The main point being Rotavele reported the trolls and was warned for using moderation as a weapon, but the trolls reported her and action was taken against her. Especially when the trolls openly admitted that some of the content WAS warn able. The trolls reporting Rotavele all messed up. One reported for "Using Moderation as a Weapon" which is NOT reportable, The Moderator in question accepted it any way. The last warning was giving for an offense not against the rules, and is expected to be pre-planned to force Rotavele out of the game due to a general disliking of her. Timeline *Jun 11 2012 - *Jun 16 2012 - *Jun 16 2012 - *Jun 16 2012 - *Jun 16 2012 - Category:Former member of New Pacific Order Category:Former member of The Imperial Order Category:Former member of Multicolored Cross-X Alliance Category:Former member of Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations Category:Former member of Sovrana Category:Former member of Bal Masqué